Denial
by Kara's Aunty
Summary: Frodo and Sam attempt to rebuild their old lives after the Scouring of the Shire. Set between The Scouring of the Shire & The Grey Havens. UK English.


Disclaimer – Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, his family, New Line cinema, etc . I have written this for my own enjoyment.

Credit to Tockborough dot net and bachmans dot com

For Mistress Impudence Took

_Summary: Frodo and Sam attempt to rebuild their old lives after the Scouring of the Shire._

**Denial**

.

.

Such joy to be in dear Bag End

And living with my loyal Friend

His sweet Rose lives here with us too

We'll start our lives in Shire anew

.

I'm glad to see my Master well

The Shire can only help dispel

The Shadow that still tries to strike

At his dear heart and soul alike

.

It helps to write in Bilbo's Book

Of all the journey's that we took

Of lasting friendships that we made

Although I fear the price I paid

.

My Master's not left home today

And nothing that his Sam can say

Will make him greet the morning light

I hope he's feeling quite all right

.

With quill and ink in study bright

Of Wraiths and rangers do I write

My dear Friend brings me cakes and tea

His comfort always soothing me

.

I find it hard to understand

Why hobbit folk throughout the land

Don't want to hear of Master's deeds

Too busy with their own small needs!

.

I tarry in my study still

I just can't seem to find the will

To mix in Shire society

It seems so far removed from me

.

I see my Frodo trying hard

His many trials to discard

So I don't know why it should be

That I feel such anxiety

.

I think that I have worried Sam

He seems to sense how still I am

I really ought to try much more

To get myself outside the door

.

Dear Mr Frodo sat a while

In blooming garden of the Smial

It's nice to see him out that room

It helps to trim away his gloom

.

The time I spent outside was good

It really helped to lift my mood

Oh what a joy the blooms to see

My Sam is far too good to me

.

I think he's feeling better now

I've not seen sorrow on his brow

No weeds of pain shall blight his path

As long as I can make him laugh

.

September has now gone away

I fear the next October day

Shall bring an Anniversary

That may steal all the joy from me

.

I found him looking very strange

And dread consumed me at the change

When in his trance he did reveal

His wounds would never fully heal

.

Oh curse this horror and despair

I wish Sam had not seen it there

Upon my face that dreadful day

I'll fight this gloom! And _here_ I'll stay

.

It seems he's once more on the mend

The Ring will never comprehend

That even as it sows its seeds

His Sam is here to choke its weeds

.

The curse has lifted for a while

It's easier for me to smile

And reassure my faithful Sam

Of how much better that I am

.

Oh how it makes this Gamgee glad

His Master is no longer sad

His Light burst forth when I did say

A little 'un was on its way

.

I cannot wait to hear the sound

Of Gamgee children all around

And though my dreams be dark and fey

This Gamgee babe holds them at bay

.

By all the stars! It's come to pass

The babe is here and it's a lass

But naming's not what I'm made for

So Frodo's called her Elanor

.

Elanor-lass is a delight

Her sweet laugh sets my soul alight

But I fear that it's not enough

This growing pain I can't rebuff

.

My lass adores Uncle Frodo

She turns his pale face all aglow

With loving smiles and twinkling eyes

As she for his attention vies

.

I spoke with Rose the other day

And soon I will be on my way

But Sam I fear I've yet to tell

He thinks I'm off to Rivendell

.

Oh blessed stars he's feeling well

And off to visit Rivendell

I'll follow him a little while

Before returning to the Smial

.

The Book for me is now complete

I have accepted my defeat

If I stay here my soul shall fade

Despite the efforts Sam has made

.

Strider the pony's ready now

Though Frodo smiles I sense somehow

That deep within my dreading heart

This day will tear my soul apart

.

I think Sam knows this is the end

I hope he can forgive his Friend

Although he toiled so very long

To heal me, I am not that strong

.

Perhaps I'm just imagining

The pain and woe this day might bring

My hobbit sense at last has fled

If I'm consumed by senseless dread

.

I feel the need a song to sing

And Elven voices answers bring

It's time to let my dear Sam know

Forever to the West I go

.

The Elves are here and suddenly

Their song does not sound sweet to me

It makes me want to yell and cry

It's truth confirmed in Frodo's eye

.

So now the truth must be revealed

It can no longer be concealed

My dearest Sam forgive me please

There is no way your pain to ease

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's note_: This poem is a 'gap filler' for the time between 'Oh Mister Frodo' and 'My Dearest Sam'. It's the last of the 'doom and gloom' Frodo and Sam odes that I shall write, because they're just too depressing, IMHO!


End file.
